A Fortunate Tragedy
by UpsilonBlake
Summary: A backstory of how Ash and Dawn met a few years ago. Long story short, they met after an incident when they were 17 years old. Pearlshipping. No lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola guys! It's another story that I proudly present to you another tale of Ash's love to Dawn and the vice versa. Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I found", shout a young girl with sapphire eyes in front of a chest, with a Piplup and a Pikachu beside her . A women with the same eyes walk to her and grabbed her shoulder gently, "Oh that's a treasure chest that belongs to daddy. Want to take a peek?". The girl nods happily and giggled as the women slowly opens the chest lid. "What is this mommy?", ask the girl while holding a wooden statue of an Staraptor. "That is daddy's carving. He made those when he was younger.", replied the young women while staring the wooden statues of Pokemon. When they both were searching through the chest, the front door suddenly opened and a voice was heard clearly in the attic where they are now. "I'm home!", said the person at the front door. "Daddy's home!", shout the girl while running downstairs. The women smiled and bring the chest with her while saying, "Be careful sweetheart, you might fall!".

Ignoring her mother's advice, she bolted downstairs and hanged her self at the raven haired man. "Daddy!", exclaimed the girl. "Hi sweetie, where's mommy?", asked the man. "I'm right here Mr. Ketchum.", said the woman while putting the chest at the floor and walk toward them. He kissed the woman and said, "I miss you Mrs. Ketchum.". He put his daughter down and looked down at the chest, "And what is this?". "Well, Hope found your treasure chest.", said the women while holding Hope's shoulder. "Is that true sweetie?", asked the man to Hope. "Yeah! It was very cool! You made some cool statues daddy!", said Hope while throwing both of her arm to the air. "If you want, I can teach you how to do it. But if you want a Pokemon, we better go now or it'll be too dark.", said the man while picking his daughter and put her over his shoulder. "Yeah! I want a Pikachu too daddy!", Hope shout while pointing at the Pikachu beside the man's feet. "We see later sweetie. Say goodbye to mommy.", said the man. Hope waved at the woman and left the room with her dad.

The woman closed the door and pick the chest up while walking toward their room. She passed a cabinet full of photo, showing a raven haired boy with a blunette side by side. The picture beside it shows the man with the woman and Hope in front of a waterfall. The woman then headed for the kitchen and she started to prepare for dinner.

««««»»»»

Hi, my name is Dawn Berlitz. Well, was. My name now is Dawn Ketchum, Ash's wife and Hope's mother. Today while I was searching for Christmas decorations with my daughter, she founds the chest with Ash's carving. Those carving brings happy and sad memories of how we met, and ended up like this. Ash is the champion of the Sinnoh region and I'm a top coordinator of the same region.

I met Ash in a plane accident a few years ago, and you could say it was a very fortunate tragedy. And here how's the complete chronology of the tragedy...

 **And it reached the end of this chapter. Hope you like it and once again sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. Ciao! UpsilonBlake signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's another chapter for this tragedy! Please note that I won't publish new chapters pretty quickl cause, well, I have a life. Anyway hope you enjoy this one and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

"Attention, flight A113, destination Goldenrod City, is going to depart. Please for the passenger who have the ticket to board..."... "Hear that Piplup? Let's go!", I said to my little blue friend. He nodded and jumped into my head. I put my backpack around my shoulder and walk for the gate. The crew checked my ticket and let me into the plane. We sit on our seat and waited for the plane to take off. Initially, we were sitting by the window and Piplup pointed out the plane that was taking off that moment. He is very thrilled, and no one can blame him for being over-excited. This was his first flight after all. We were spotting each airlines on the run when somebody stumbled over beside us. Instinctively, I help him stood up as he he laughed sheepishly. The boy's Pikachu then jumped onto his shoulder and they both thanked me for my action. After watching him for a few seconds, he fell again, with a sheepish laugh. I sweat drop and returned to my sit. Back then I didn't know that this boy would play an important role in my life.

Ten minutes later we took off and fly a few hundred meter over the sea level (meter is the standard measurement in my country, so sue me). After we reach the right altitude, the captain announced that we can release our seatbelts and we will be arriving in around two and a half hour. The flight attendant offered me some food which I gladly accept. We both dig in the food, me having a potato mash and Piplup with his Pokemon food.

After a while, Piplup got bored and went around the plane to find some amusement. He returned with a yellow mouse behind him. "I see you made a new friend.", I said. Piplup agree in a happy manner while the Pikachu just smiling there. "Hey, aren't you the Pikachu from earlier?", I asked the yellow creature. He nods while saying something. "Oh so you are going to Goldenrod to challenge the gym leader with your trainer?", I asked him, replying him. He nods when the boy came to pick him up. "So there you are buddy. Found new friends?", asked the boy. Pikachu jumped to his shoulde and agreed to him. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Pikachu. I owe you twice already, uhm...", he said. I smiled, "Dawn, Dawn Berlitz.". He offered me his hand while saying, "Nice to meet you Dawn. I'm Ash Ketchum. Hope we can be nice friends.". I accepted his hand, "Yeah, I hope so.".

Just as we shake out hand, the plane suddenly vibrated moderately. After that vibration, the speaker went on with the pilot's voice. "This is Captain Solo speaking and please put your seatbelts on. We are currently experiencing a turbulence from the clouds ahead of us. I repeat...". "Well, it looks like I need to go back. See you another time Dawn.", he said. As he started walking, the plane shook violently, and the pilot said (he didn't notice that the speakers still on), "Mayday mayday, ground control GR 1, this is flight A113 requesting for an emergency landing route! Engine 1,3,4,5 has suddenly stop working! We are losing altitude here! Ground control GR 1, do you copy? We lost engine number 6, goddamnit! Chewie, pull us up! Keep her stable! We're not gonna make it! Brace for impact!". Seconds later we crashed to an island in the middle of no where. I banged my head and lost conscious. I don't know what happened next, but I'm sure it's not good.

 **And there you go. Thanks for checking this out. For those who didn't realise, I add some Easter eggs for this chapter (mainly due to fun, but it's also because of the 7th episode). Hope you like it and again, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. Zai jian! UpsilonBlake signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Here I present to you, the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Ugh... my head hurts like hell... I feel like... I'm being beaten down by the head. I laid stiffly on the ground, feeling warmth from my side. I do remember wearing quite clothes that I should've felt coldness, not warmth. I slowly regain my conscious and find that I'm near the woods which was dimly lighted. I turn to the other side and saw a campfire with a boy blocking it. Beside that boy, lied two awfully familiar pokemon which sleep quite comfortably. I took another glanced on the boy and I saw his figure is quite average. His raven hair looks really messy, despite the crash earlier. I can see his shadow on the ground and I saw him doing something which involve the same motion over and over again with a constant speed.

I tried to sit up when he turned his head around to face me, "Dawn, you're awake! How's your head?". I rubbed my head lightly, "I think so... where are we anyway?". "Hey, you've mentioned our !location in the previous chapter. You said we were crashing into an island in the middle of no where.", he said while continuing whatever he was doing. "I didn't say it exactly like that, but acceptable still.", I said as I sat up. "So...Where are the others?", I asked while scooted over to his side. "They are still in the burning plane just over the hill back there.", he said calmly. "They are still in WHAT?!", I shout at him. "Easy there. I've checked and they all are dead. I scanned the plane quickly before carrying you here. They were suffocating from the smoke from the engine, and thank God the four of us were lying on the floor. I remembered the fire already spreader to the back of the plane.", he said while continuing the motion of his arm.

"Changing the topic. What are you doing?", I asked while peeking trough his broad shoulders. "I'm carving Pikachu. Here if you want to take a look.", he said, offering me the small piece of wood. After a closer inspection, I noticed that the carving is quite detailed although it's only half finished. "Not bad. Is it your hobby?", I asked while turning the carving to every direction. He asked the carving back and continue with his activity while saying, "You could say so. My dad taught me to make a standing out carving, so you can keep track of the day.", he said giving a finishing touch to his carving, "And you can leave the carvings to make trails too, so we won't get lost and can redo our path.".

I was very amazed with his logic. His dad really think out of the box. "Your dad is a great man Ash.", I said while staring at the wooden Pikachu. "You mean was. He died when I was ten in a car accident.", he said while he looked downward. "I'm sorry...", I said, I regretted what I just said back then. "Nah don't be! It was 8 years ago so no hard feelings anymore.", he said, smiling to me after what I've said. I think I was being a jerk that moment.

"Anyway, what are you going to do in Goldenrod Dawn?", he asked, flipping his pocket knife and put it into his pocket. "Well... I come there to study about broadcasting.", I said as I hug my legs. "Broadcasting? Wow, You got some unique dream.", he said.

"Yeah. Well that's what my mom want me to be."

"Your mom? So it's not your dream?"

"Well technically, yes. It's not my dream. But I do want to try the television world."

"You know, if you do the most favorable things as a job, then you could give your best without any trouble. But if you didn't, there will always be this weight inside our hearts that can lead into depression."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you should follow what your heart wants Dawn. That way, I'm sure you find happiness"

His words made me rethink my set of dreams. Do I really want to be in the broadcasting path?

"Enough talking about me. How about you Ash? Why are you going to Goldenrod?"

"Well, I'm going to challenge the gym leader there! Defeating her is my stepping stone to my dream!"

"Which is?"

"I'm going to be the Pokemon Champion! I'm sure of that! No matter which region, no matter when, but I'm going to be the Champion!"

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks... I know you just wake up after passing out, but we need to rest for tomorrow. We're going to search the plane for anything useful. Hope the fire didn't burn all the things."

"Yeah, hope so."

 **And that's that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and again, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. Sayonara! UpsilonBlake signing off.**


End file.
